You Are Mine
by Mikiam JoY
Summary: Apa kau akan akan baik-baik saja jika aku menikah dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirimu? / Mana ada namja yang menikah dengan namja. / Karena bersama Kyuhyun, baik itu salah atau benar, tidak akan pernah aku sesali./ KYUMIN FF / YAOI / OS / SUMPAH DEMI CACAO, INI AMAT SANGAT GAJE


Cast : Kyumin

Warning : Yaoi, DLDR, Typos, Typos, and Typos

.

.

.

"Sungmin..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah asal suara nyaring itu. Terlihat Ahra berjuang diatas highheel nya untuk dapat menghampiriku secepat mungkin. Gaun putih indahnya melambai seiring gerak tubuhnya.

"Hai, Noona..." aku menyapa Ahra yang telah sampai dihadapanku bersamaan dengan wedding singer yang mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikannya saat aku memasuki ballroom besar ini.

"Yak..kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Lee Sungmin? Kupingku sudah panas mendengar Kyuhyun terus menanyakanmu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba batal menjadi pendamping pernikahannya, oeh? Apa kalian ada masalah? Padahal Kyuhyun sangat berharap kau, sahabat terbaiknya, yang menjadi best man –nya."

"Kau cantik sekali, Noona.." sungguh jawaban yang tidak ada relevansinya dengan ocehan Ahra padaku. Ku harap dia tau kalau aku malas menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat Ahra sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aish..kalian berdua sama saja. Tidak pernah mau jujur padaku. Baiklah..baiklah..aku tidak akan ikut campur. Setidaknya kau sudah ada disini. Lebih baik kau segera menemui Kyuhyun atau mood bocah itu akan semakin buruk."

"Dimana dia, Noona?"

Ahra mendongakkan kepalanya dan memutarnya kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara kerumanan tamu yang memenuhi ballroom ini. Aku pun tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandang Ahra.

"Ah itu dia. Ayo kesana. "

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbincang dengan beberapa kenalannya di salah satu sudut. Dengan seorang wanita cantik merangkul lengannya mesra. Istrinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja hatiku serasa diremas kuat. Sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie..lihat siapa yang datang.." Ahra, lagi-lagi, dengan suara nyaringnya memanggil Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang mengerumuni adiknya menoleh penasaran. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat pandanganku bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Ahra benar, mood Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik.

"Kau pasti Sungmin Oppa, kan?" Wanita yang sedang merangkul lengan Kyuhyun itu, istri Kyuhyun, menyapaku dengan suara kelewat riangnya. Dan juga senyuman kelewat lebarnya.

"Ne..aku Sungmin. Senang akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengan istri sahabatku. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Aku juga. Terimakasih Oppa sudah datang. Ahra Oennie dan Omonim sering bercerita tentang Oppa padaku."

"Benarkah?" wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

Setelahnya wanita yang namanya tidak ingin ku ketahui itu memberikanku bermacam pertanyaan yang hanya ku jawab dengan singkat. Sangat singkat. Hanya Ahra Noona yang mengoceh ini itu tentang persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun untuk menimpali jawaban singkatku. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun mulai memisahkan diri hanya menyisakan kami berempat. Kedua wanita diantara kami masih saja mengoceh tanpa menyadari aku dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi senyap. Ah Kyuhyun. Sejak Ahra membawaku menemuinya, belum ada satu kata pun terdengar dari mulutnya. Aku melirik singkat ke arah namja itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan setelan tuxedo putih mahal yang membalut sempurna tubuhnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan.

"Ah..Kyuhyun-ah, Noona pinjam istrimu dulu ya. Aku ingin memperkenalkannya dengan teman-temanku. Kau mengobrol dengan Sungmin dulu, ne? "

Dalam sekejap mata Ahra sudah menghilang dari pandangan dengan menyeret istri Kyuhyun bersamanya. Untuk beberapa saat baik aku ataupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bersuara. Dan aku amat sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. perlahan aku beringsut untuk bersandar di dinding mengikuti Kyuhyun yang telah nyaman dengan sandarannya.

"Kau pembohong, Hyung."

Kalimat pertama Kyuhyun membuatku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Jika boleh memilih, aku akan memilih Kyuhyun untuk berteriak marah padaku daripada berucap dengan nada dingin penuh kekecewaan seperti ini.

"Hei..aku bohong apa?" Aku memiringkan tubuhku memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun di sampingku. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajamnya. Hanya tertinggal kepedihan di bola mata itu. "Setidaknya hargai usahaku untuk datang kemari. Apa kau pikir mudah untuk datang di pernikahan kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Cih..ternyata kau masih mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu huh?"

"Kyu-"

"Apa kau lupa apa yang kau ucapkan padaku agar aku mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

.

_"Min..Appa akan menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

_"A-aku.. Hei kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"_

_"..."_

_"Te-tentu saja kau harus menerimanya.."_

_"Min!"_

_"..."_

_"Ku kira kau sudah sangat mengerti aku, Min."_

_"Justru karena aku mengerti dirimu, Kyu. Jika itu keinginan orangtuamu, turutilah. Setidaknya mereka akan bahagia dengan hal itu."_

_"Apa kau yakin aku harus menerimanya?"_

_"..."_

_"Jawab aku, Min!"_

_"Ya..kau harus menerimanya, Kyu"_

_"Apa kau akan akan baik-baik saja jika aku menikah dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirimu?"_

_"He-hei..mana ada namja yang menikah dengan namja, Kyu. Sudah seharusnya namja menikah dengan yeoja."_

_"Dan sudah seharusnya namja menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kau yang paling tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai."_

_"Aku tahu tapi mereka tidak, Kyu."_

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain! Aku hanya peduli padamu! Sekarang jawab aku, apa kau akan baik-baik saja kalau aku menikah dengan orang lain?"_

_"..."_

_"Jawab aku, Min!"_

_"Ya..AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Ya.."_

_"Baik..aku akan menikah dengan yeoja itu. Tapi.. Dengan satu syarat, kau sendiri yang harus menjadi pendamping di pernikahanku nanti. Kau sendiri yang harus menyerahkanku pada yeoja itu. Dan kita lihat apa kau akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak yakin aku akan baik."_

.

"Dan kau batal mendampingiku. Apa aku masih bisa berharap kau baik, Min?"

"Aku akan baik selama kau baik juga, Kyu."

"Apa menurutmu saat ini aku baik, Min?"

"Setidaknya kau punya istri yang sangat cantik."

"Dia tidak lebih cantik darimu."

"Yak..aku ini tampan, bocah." Tanpa sadar aku mengerucutkan bibir seperti kebiasaanku saat sedang kesal.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak ku mengerti.

"Apa?" tanyaku sengit. Sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan intensnya.

"Apa aku masih kekasihmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Bocah? Sekarang aku hyung-mu."

"Tidak..tadi kau masih mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu, Min."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Seandainya bisa selamanya aku ingin Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihku. Milikku sendiri tanpa harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau dunia tidak selamanya berputar sesuai keinginanku. Kyuhyun dengan statusnya sebagai seorang anak orang terpandang tidak mungkin mencoreng nama baik keluarganya dengan terus berhubungan denganku yang notabene mempunyai gender yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun, sama sepertiku, yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanya aku. Aku seorang. Tapi,berstatus sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu buruk. Yah,,tidak buruk.

"Apa kau masih ragu, Min?"

Usapan lembut di pipiku membuatku mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk menemukan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tak berjarak dengan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatap wajah itu. Nafas Kyuhyun yang berhembus ringan di wajahku membuatku ingin segera melahap bibirnya. Oh tidak..tidak..aku pasti gila. aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tidak senonoh barusan.

"Sepertinya kau memang masih ragu, kalau begitu aku kan membuatmu yakin, Min."

Dan dengan setengah shock, aku bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mnyeretku menembus kerumunan tamu yang semakin ramai. Entah hilang kemana kekuatanku untuk memberontak. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala saa aku tidak sanggup. Bocah ini akan membawaku kemana?

BLAM.

BRAK.

"Auch.. Yak..apa kau lakuk-"

Belum lagi otakku mencerna dimana tempat kecil ini, aku sudah dikejutkan dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang membungkam seluruh protesku. Kakiku melemas seiring semakin ganasnya bibir Kyuhyun menghisapi bibirku. Seperti mengerti, Kyuhyun melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggangku untuk menahan bobot tubuhku. Dan tangan yang lain menggiringku untuk memeluk lehernya. Aku dengan senang hati menurutinya. Jari-jariku pun mulai merambati helaian rambutnya dan membalas ciumannya dengan tidak kalah ganas. Oh..aku benar-benar merindukan ciuman Kyuhyun. Persetan dengan akal sehat. Yang terpenting Kyuhyun ada di pelukanku.

Setelah sekian lama saling berperang lidah, Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman kami. Uh..aku masih ingin lagi. Kyuhyun menyatukan dahi kami dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Suara deru nafas kami bergema di tempat kecil ini, seolah saling berlomba untuk mendapat pasokan udara. Omong-omong tempat kecil..

"Kyuh..."

"Hmm.."

"Ini dimana?"

"Toilet."

"Apa?!"

BRAK.

"Aww..sakit, Min." Kyuhyun sedikit mengaduh saat tanpa sadar aku mendorong tubuhnya terlalu kuat membuatnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Apa kau gila? bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk dan mendapati kita disini huh?"

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kecil ini. Benar,,ini toilet. Dan kami ada di salah satu kubikel kecilnya. Kyuhyun menarikku mendekat dan memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di cerukan leherku.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain, Min. Aku hanya peduli padamu. " Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menggelitik kulit leherku.

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Min..aku sudah mengunci pintunya, bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkannya?" Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, membuat tatapanku terperangkap, "sekarang jawab aku, apa kau masih ingin aku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Kyu.."

"Jawab saja.."

"Ne.."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungguh aku ingin meneriakkan dengan lantang kalau aku masih mencintainya. Kyuhyun kembali membawa tubuhku dalam pelukannya menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Setetes airmata jatuh di pipiku.

"Itu saja sudah cukup, Min. Asal kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup." Dan tetes kedua dan ketiga dan seterusnya mulai membasahi tuxedo depan Kyuhyun. Tubuhku mulai berguncang karena isakan yang semakin kencang. "Hei..hei..kenapa kau menangis, Min?"

"Kyu..hiks.." aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan membenamkan kepalaku semakin dalam. Peduli apa kalau penampilan Kyuhyun akan rusak, "Mianhae..mianhae Kyu.."

"Ssshhh..uljima.. Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Min?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu pada wanita itu. Atau pada siapapun." Aku berusaha keras untuk terus bicara diantara isakanku. Setidaknya aku ingin Kyuhyun mendengar isi hatiku, "aku membatalkan rencanaku menjadi pendamping di pernikahanmu karena aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke tangan orang lain. Kyuhyun itu milikku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu untuk orang lain."

Hening mulai merambati kubikel kecil ini. Hanya terdengar isakanku yang mulai mereda. Tangan Kyuhyun masih mengelus punggungku dengan gerakan konstan.

"Tapi... " aku mengangkat kepalaku dari dada Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kau sekarang sudah menjadi suami orang. Dan aku sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk tetap bersamamu. "

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Min? Dengarkan aku. Berkali-kali ku katakan aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain, Min. Bagiku kau yang terpenting. Aku akan menuruti apapun maumu selama kau baik-baik saja. Kalaukau ingin aku tetap bersamamu, aku akan turuti. Selama kau mencintaiku dan terus ada di sampingku, itu sudah cukup, Min."

"Tapi kau sudah punya istri sekarang."

"Bagaimana ya? Hhmm..kalau ku katakan aku akan menceraikannya, apa kau setuju?"

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Andweyo.. Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat kecewa, Kyu. Kau harus membanggakan orangtuamu Kyu, ne? Tentang aku, selama kau bersamaku aku tidak peduli statusmu. Lagipula aku pernah dengar Ahjumma sangat menginginkan seorang cucu. Kalau kau bercerai dan memilih bersamaku, kau tidak kan bisa memberikan cucu untuk orangtuamu."

"Benar juga..aku tidak bisa menghamilimu."

Plak. Aku menampar kecil pundak Kyuhyun membuatnya pura-pura mengaduh, "Hei,,begini-begini aku sudah punya anak."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dengan mulut menganga lebar, "Apa? Siapa anakmu? Dimana?"

"Anakku namanya Cacao..dan dia juga tidak akan mau punya oemma yang tampan, dia ingin punya oemma yang cantik."

"Hei..aku ini Appa, Min dan kau Oemma-nya. Dan aku yakin aku bisa jadi Appa yang baik dan tampan."

Ya benar..Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi Appa yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Sangat baik. Tapi ku pastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Setidaknya selama aku masih hidup. Dan biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku bersikap egois dengan menahan Kyuhyun di sisiku. Biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku melakukan sesuatu untuk hatiku. Entah ini salah atau benar, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyesalinya nanti. Karena bersama Kyuhyun, baik itu salah atau benar, tidak akan pernah aku sesali.

"Kyu..ayo kita keluar sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kau menghilang di acara pernikahanmu sendiri."

"Baiklah"

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke keriuhan pesta pernikahan itu. Yeah anggap saja itu adalah pesta pernikahan kami.

"Min..bukannya Cacao anak Sungjin? Sungjin yang lebih sering mengurusinya."

"Tidak..dia anakku. Sungjin itu babbysitter-nya."

.

END

.

.

APA INI? APA INI?

Maafin aku udah membuat mata kalian sakit karena sudah terlanjur membacanya.

*kabur bareng Cacao*


End file.
